


Career Change

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pirates of the CaribbeanCharacter: BarbossaRelationship: Barbossa/readerRequest: *hiding behind Hank the rottweiler* Erm... Hi?!!! If you still do pirates of the Caribbean things, could you please do a super fluffy, cuddly, Barbossa x asexual-panromantic Reader with the reader being younger than him (like in her mid-late 20s) please? Sorry if this is weird, I'm going through some weird shit rn and need huggles..
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Original Female Character(s), Hector Barbossa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Career Change

Something felt off when you woke up. Not in a bad way, but just not right.   
Rubbing your eyes with one hand, you reached out to the side of the bed where you expected to find Barbossa, but only found empty sheets.   
Sitting up, you stretched before getting out of the bed. The floor was cold, and you nearly whined as you stood. The bed had been so nice and warm, but not complete without him there.   
Glancing out the window, you knew it couldn’t be too late. The moon wasn’t even that high in the sky, but it had been such a long day that you hadn’t been able to keep your eyes open.   
In fact, you hadn’t even fallen asleep in your bed. You had been curled up in a large armchair while Barbossa poured over a map.   
You only had to go into the next room to find him, and you were beyond thankful for that. Even though it seemed like a rather calm night, you still didn’t want to venture out into the cold.   
Pushing the door open, you stepped into the map room that connected the captains quarters.   
Before your eyes even found Barbossa at his desk, he was looking at you with traces of concern.   
“Are you alright, love?” He frowned, standing from the map as he ventured around the table to you.   
You nodded, still feeling a little light headed from just waking up.   
“Will you be long?” You asked, trying to stifle a yawn but failing in the end.   
Barbossa chuckled fondly as he glanced towards the maps. You could see he was tired, and he had most likely spent the entire time you had been asleep figuring out the next leg of the journey.   
He just needed a little push to join you.   
closing the distance between you both, you wrapped your arms around his torso, closing your eyes as you relieved in the warmth he offered.   
A soft chuckle left his chest, apparently seeing your affections as unexpected but not unwelcomed as his own arms looped around you.   
How humorous it was that one of the most feared pirate captains treated you better than many ‘civilised’ men you had ever met.   
Barbossa had no reason to treat you as well as he did. You were on his ship, so it wasn’t like you could run anywhere. He could argue that his reputation preceded any relationship. He could say he was a pirate, not a prince.   
And yet, he never did.   
He treated you like you were his most prized possession, worth more to him than any jewel or gold in the world.   
The crew knew better than to cross you, but many of them didn’t want to. You were the youngest among them and, for some reason, most had taken a rather protective stance over you. More than just ‘shes the captains woman’. There was a mutual respect there. You didn’t need to lift a finger on the ship, but you did what you could to help them, and they respected and appreciated that.   
Barbossa had once mentioned how he wasn’t sure how you managed to get a bunch of pirates wrapped around your little finger, making you laugh.   
“Alright, love. You’ve persuaded me.” He chuckles, reaching up and running his fingers through your hair lovingly.   
“I didn’t say anything.” You look up, feeling the smile pull at your lips as he unhooks your arms from his waist before going to the desk to blow out the candle he had been working with.   
“Yah didn’t have to.” Barbossa shoots back to you, and you couldn’t help but smile.   
The moon light flooded into the room, offering some light as he walks back to you. You grinned widely as you lead the way back to the bedroom.   
“If I’d have known it would be this easy, I would have came sooner.” You giggle, crawling into bed as Barbossa stripped his outer clothes by moonlight before joining you.   
You instantly latched onto him, your arm draped over his torso while you hooked your leg over his own. Another chuckle left is lips as he wrapped his arms securely around you, resting his chin on your head.   
“Why didn’t you come to bed when you bought me through?” you ponder aloud.   
“Because you cant flutter yer eyelashes at me when you’re asleep.” Barbossa mumbles, making you bite your lower lip to stop a giggle.   
“You’re a pirate. Surely some girl fluttering her eyelashes at you aren’t your biggest weakness?” you look up at him. Barbossa chuckled.   
“Never had an issue before you came along.” His eyes roll a little before narrowing at you.   
“So, you could say I’m your biggest weakness?” you push further, loving the idea.   
Not because you wanted him to be weak or wanted any power over him. But it was the power that you felt, the power he gave you with such a notion.   
On the seas, life was hard. Barbossa was a testament to that. He had spent his whole life on the desks of ships, working his way up and earning a hell of a lot of respect from his crew. That didn’t mean things went smoothly. Just beyond the horizon could be a thousand threats, and he had to calculate and be prepared for each so he could lead his crew.   
“Aye, yah could say that.” He shrugs. “Unless yer working for the east India trading company, then we might have a problem.”   
His words made you laugh wholeheartedly.   
“Yes, I need to admit something. After 3 years, I have been deceiving you. I am secretly a spy who’s feeding your location back to my superiors.” You furrow your brow, acting serious.   
“Yer not much of a spy. They haven’t even caught sight of us yet.” Barbossa shakes his head as he nods to the small window in the room, signalling to the outside world that seemed to almost be forgotten in this room.   
“Hey! Don’t insult my spy skill.” You puff out your bottom lip in a pout, beginning to pull yourself away from him in protest, but he stops you and pulls you closer so your head in resting on his chest, just above his head.   
“Yer not much of a spy, but yer a good pirate.” He hums as his fingers run through your hair, calming you.   
“I might consider a career change for you.” You hum, cuddling closer so you could concentrate on the soothing sound of his heart as your eyes flutter shut again.   
Barbossa chuckles, but says nothing in return. Because there isn’t anything to say. He was happy and content with you cuddled into his side and the slow rocking of the ship on the sea.


End file.
